etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Seibris Maduven
Full Name: Seibris 'Alster' Maduven the 2nd Age: 1016 SEA (Standard Earth years) Gender: Male Birthplace: Avilon City, Planet Enterra. Height: 6'1'' Weight: 180 lb Race: Rigelian Ethnicity: Woodland Rigelian Occupation: ex-Alliance Pilot, Star Corp Shipwright, Biography: Seibris is the heir to Legaria's Linelle Kingdom, which is a respresentative seat in the political structure of the Rigelian Government. Although Seibris was born with a great deal of responsibility he often sought to escape from it. He would often skip training sessions with his father, and questioned the Guardian ideaology of preserving the balance. Seibris often dreamed of leaving his father's homeworld of Legaria and becoming a star pilot, endlessly drifting across the heavens in search of adventure and discovery. Maduven History: Many records of the Maduven Family have been lost during the Great War against the leigun over a thousand years ago. His grand father, Alster, perished during the great war under unknown circumstances. It was said that Alster Maduven was a very powerful rigelian known for his cruel and savage methods of war. Despite the bloody deeds of Alster Maduven, his son and heir to the throne Descanti Maduven brought a new era of peace to Legaria. Descanti was known as the Gentle King of Linelle, who played a role in creating Legaria's Republic Monarchy. Descanti would live for 500 years before marrying an avilon(Enterran) by the name of Karen. However, because Karen was a overseer of the Enterran Sun Temple she could not abandon her duties. The two were forced to live on two separate worlds, but somehow maintained their distanced marriage and eventually gave birth to Seibris the 2nd. When Descanti was killed by a Ra-Shi, Seibris was next in line to take the throne. However, Seibris ran into a Xin'Tra female by the name of Kyra Starsong. After using his abilites to slow the progression of Kyra's sister, Miranda (who would later become queen of the ra-shi), Seibris would run away with Kyra and join the Bloodmoon Bandits. Despite racial deferences Kyra and Seibris fell in love and were married. They managed to conceive four children. The first born was Junni, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. Daeron was the second born, who later became General Daeron of the Phoenix Alliance. The third was Dianna, who currently rules in Seibris's stead as the Queen of Linelle. The fourth was Ritzardo, who was killed during an assassination attempt on the Maduven family by the Rigelian extremist group known as 'Purity'. Purity was a group wishing to return the Rigelian Empire to it's original glory. The Maduven family's peace talks have held the Republic together, which interferred with their plans. In order to silence them, Purity felt they needed to be eliminated. Numerous Purity soldiers stormed the Maduven family home, killing Seibris's youngest child Ritzardo. They also killed Kyra Starsong during the fire fight, Seibris was severly injured but managed to survive until General Arhn arrived; who then proceded to slaughter the remaining assassins. Despite his Survival, the loss of his beloved wife and child drove Seibris into a long depression. Once more he left his home and hid amongst the stars. Over time he learned the art of ship craft and became a shipwright. He started his new career by working for a old war buddy by the name of Frank Crosky. Together, they constructed Etoile Station and the legendary starship Cleesha. Later he would do some work for Star Corp, designing safer and stronger ships for civilian use. In modern times Seibris roams the galaxy aboard his own custom-made starship known as the Nimitz, run by a fearless crew of hardy space explorers. He is still searching for himself and his purpose in the galaxy, but will always help those in need. His vessel of choice is the Star Mech, he flies the Star Corp prototype known as Stardancer, which is equiped with military grade weaponry. Known Facts: 1. Seibris is a vegetarian. 2. Has a phobia of spider-like creatures. 3. Curosity tends to land him in bad situations. Category:Characters